A mobile device ecosystem may be a collection of devices, software, and companies. The mobile device ecosystem may also include transferring or sharing data between one or more devices or within the same device between programs. Users of smart devices, such as smartphones, within a mobile device ecosystem may be able to download and install application bundles, or apps, from designated services, such as the Apple® App Store (Apple and all Apple-based trademarks and logos are trademarks or registered trademarks of Apple, Inc. and/or its affiliates) and Google® Play Store (Google and all Google-based trademarks and logos are trademarks or registered trademarks of Google, Inc. and/or its affiliates), for use on a smart device.